sentimientos ocultos parte 2
by laura11
Summary: matenme por no actualizar hace mucho tiempo, y sip. ya subi otro capitulo.RIESGO DE LAGRIMAS
1. Buscando a Gertie

Sentimientos Ocultos   
Parte 2  
Lo que dicta el corazon  
  
  
Capitulo 1: Buscando a Gertie  
  
Estuve pensando toda la noche sobre lo sucedido el dia anterior , talvez antes no le di mucha importancia pero aun asi me importaba y es que todo fue tan repentino ella diciendome que yo le gustaba, el vecindario apunto de caer ¿como corresponderle o en este caso responder a algo asi con tanta presion.  
Si es verdad Helga me dijo que todo habia sido por la emocion del momento y yo le crei en ese momento pero luego de analizar bien el asunto y recordar cada una de sus palabras comprendi que eso no era por el momento, era verdad, por mucho que doliera, era verdad "¿pero porque? ¿porque Helga G. Pataki se interesaria por alguien como yo? es decir ella siempre me ha hecho cosas malas? ¿porque herir a la persona que amas?" pense " pero por otro lado, luego de herirla , ayudarla, y digo ¿en que mas helga se habra arriesgado para ayudarme y yo nunca me he enterado? Yo aun no terminaba de entender todo lo que pasaba.  
  
----  
  
¿como puedo reaccionar? se que por un lado siento felicidad por el hecho de que el aun no sabe mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque los saque a relucir en ese instante, por otro lado mal, mal porque por mucho de que se la haya creido eso de "yo te odio y te odiare por siempre" me duele que aun no sepa verdaderamente mis sentimientos, solo desearia que me correspondiera, "¿es tan dificil? es mucho acaso "solo deseo eso nada mas" pense, no es que este pidiendo gran cosa, ¿o es que ahora tengo que esperar?  
  
  
Al dia siguiente me desperte en el mismo vecindario de siempre, todo estaba perfecto, a excepcion de una cosa, llame algunas veces a Arnold "¿que fue mi viejo? ¿como has estado" y el solo contestaba "bien" "pues no parece" dije " eh si estoy feliz Gerald, no te preocupes, oye debo colgar, tengo que resolver un problema   
No se cual habra sido ese problema, lo que se es que se lo escuchaba muy mal y creo que en esos momentos no necesitaba mi ayuda, colgue, y me quede pensando "rayos, soy su mejor amigo y no me puede contar su problema!", una vez mas llame para reclamarle " oye Arnold! escuchame soy tu mejor amigo,¿verdad?"   
"claro Gerald ¿porque?"  
"porque siento que no estas confiando en mi, me dices que tienes un problema, pero no me lo cuentas para que te ayude, si realmente soy tu amigo, debes de confiar en mi y probarme haber si te puedo ayudar"  
" bueno, mira, te lo voy a contar, pero promete que no te reiras"  
"no lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo", era la hora de que me cuente lo que pasaba y ya   
"bueno, veras que confio en ti"   
"si, si viejo lo que quieras pero cuenta ya"   
"veras, recuerdas el dia que paso lo del vecindario?" dijo arnold con un suspiro  
"si, que sucedio algun problema del cual no me haya enterado?  
"si, bueno, cuando yo estaba encerrado en aquel lugar, ese tal deeply voice me fue a ayudar..."  
"si lo recuerdo perfecto" esto se estaba poniendo interesante y yo debia de saberlo todo  
"en realidad descubri que deeply vocie era..." y justo en ese momento paso lo inesperado, la linea se colgo,SE COLGO mi boca casi se abre hasta llegar al piso "Arnold estas ahi? cuentame quien era?" me habia quedado con toda la curiosidad ¿porque mi habria colgado? y entocnes mi papá grito " Gerald, !!! la linea ha sido suspendida hasta el proximo mes por tus excesivas cuentas y por las de tu hermanita timberly que ha estado llamando a un concurso por television..." esto era de lo mas impredecible, justo cuando me iban a contar algo de extrema importancia...era como para morirse.  
  
"gerald?" y si Gerald habia colgado.. y yo ya no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, necesitaba una ayuda grande, esta vez Helga si me habia metido en un buen problema, y yo, yo que podia hacer? a quien podia recurrir? en eso recorde aquel cuento que una vez el abuelo me conto sobre Gertie, pero ¿quien era Gertie? y porque razon el abuelo le tenia tanto afecto, no se si tanto como a Lady Lamarr o como a la abuela pero aun asi ¿quien era Gertie? debia encontrar esa respuesta, y a lo mejor una informacion del abuelo.  
Baje las escaleras y en el camino me encontre con la abuela.  
"que te pasa Tex? tienes una cara, de jinete sin Yeguas"  
"Abuela, ahora necesito hablar con alguien, crees que podrias ayudarme?"  
"por supuesto Tex , tu sabes que no hay problema que tu abuela gertie no pueda solucionar." Gertie? la abuela habia dicho "gertie?" acaso eso no era el nombre que el abuelo nombraba en su cuento aquella niña que constantemente lo molestaba y que nunca me entere lo que paso al final...  
"abuela, ¿quien es gertie?" pregunte con seriedad  
"pues soy yo tontito, quien mas podria ser Tex"  
"pero pense que tu nombre era Pookie"  
"no has escuchado de los segundos nombres?" Pookie gertie? pense, ese era el nombre de la abuela? es verdad que siendo mi abuela deberia haber sabido eso con anticipacion pero no, no lo sabia  
"dime una cosa abuela, cuando tu y el abuelo eran jovenes, se llevaban bien?  
"mira Arnold, cuando Napoleon y la joven Helena estaban en su plena primavera, Napoleon sintio la necesidad de controlar francia..." y con eso la abuela comenzo la historia de como Napoleon conquisto Francia..baje las escaleras hasta el comedor y encontre el abuelo y comence con mi siguiente fase   
" abuelo es cierto que el segundo nombre de la abuela es Gertie?"  
" no" me contesto el, lo sabia, pense, la abuela habia mentido...  
"en realidad ese es su primer nombre, es Gertie Pookie, es mas yo le digo Pookie de cariño"  
"entonces la Gertie de la que tu me hablaste aquella vez era la abuela? quiere decir que tu y ella no se llevaban del todo bien?"  
"no Arnold, pero como ya te dije, ella me hacia todas esas cosas, porque queria llamar mi atencion."  
"y alguna vez la abuela se te declaro o algo por el estilo?"  
" bueno si, una vez, todo comenzo en la epoca cuando habia una gran depresion por la falta de pago a los trabajadores de la epoca, yo estaba en la escuela, cursando con orgullo el cuarto grado, me pasaron muchas cosas con tu abuela, cosas que yo al comienzo no le preste mucha atencion pero luego llego el momento en que tu abuela se me declaro y yo comence a tomarlas en cuenta, luego cuando ya reflexione sobre las cosas buenas que "gertie" habia hecho por mi decidi creer que no era tan fea despues de todo, y que todo lo que hacia, lo hacia, por temor a que yo supiera sus sentimientos, en si tu abuela era una buena persona que tenia miedo de hacer relucir sus cualidades, supongo que ha de ser porque sus padres no eran del todo amables con ella, eso me hizo enfadar mucho con ellos, tu sabes, cuando estas enamorado de alguien no soportas que haya una injusticia tanto en tu contra como en la de la persona que amas, pero en fin... todo esto me enseño una leccion..."  
"cual?"  
"nunca comas frambuesas en la casa de tus suegros, puede ser un espectaculo doloroso" y con eso el abuelo se fue a su "oficina"  
que queria decir todo esto, creo que era demasiada presion para un niño de 10 años, y lo peor de todo, esto valia la pena, en realidad Helga sentia eso por mi o yo estaba haciendo de esto mas grande y en realidad lo que dijo lo dijo por cuestion del "momento" no lo sabia, solo que debia respirar un poco de aire fresco pues esto me estaba matando.  
  
  
Estaba acostada en mi cama, si un poco deprimida por el asunto ya antes hablado, me sentia como decirlo, un poco fuera de mi si se podria decir, es que no sabia que habia hecho ni porque sentia ese dolor interno, pero no me sentia correspondida, es que todo era tan dificil, a pesar de habermele declarado a Arnold, no me sentia del todo bien, pues todo quedo en la nada y eso no era bueno...despues de todos mis esfuerzos por agradarle, de mis diarios, de todo el no me correspondia porque ¿porque? si yo habia arriesgado todo y el solo me pagaba con enamorarse de alguna niña mas de la escuela... como era eso justo entonces....como? y derrepente senti rabia, una rabia profunda, hacia todo, hacia a mi misma, hacia el vecindario, hacia mi familia, Hacia Arnold. y de pronto todo mi amor por Arnold, se oscurecio y se hizo odio, odio y resentimiento tenia ganas de matarlo o de hacerlo quedar mal, comence a pensar de la forma mas negativa posible y ya no sentia nada por el de pronto una arranque de histeria, hizo que cogiera mis diarios y mi Shrine y lo tirara por la ventana, todo ese odio encerrado, Lila, Ruth, Summer, el vecindario y Yo todo eso fue a caer por la ventana, no habia nada que me recordara a Arnold en mi cuarto, era un ambiente deprimente y triste, se lo veia triste y asi fue como comenzo la segunda parte de mi tortura, una tortura que pudo costarme, si pudo costarme y mucho.  
  
  
Continuara...........  
  
  
Ehhh!!! ya termine!!!! si bueno como lo prometido es deuda, he aqui el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de "Sentimientos Ocultos" me costo mucho hacerlo puesto que tenia otra idea antes de la pelicula pero como de ahi me compre el libro y vi como era todo , pues bueno me toco experimentar el dulce sabor de la derrota y tuve que cambiarlo y entonces me decidi por hacerlo en ¿que pasaria...? despues de la pelicula.  
En fin...aun falta mucho para que se termine este fanfic asi que disfrutenlo.... ^-^  
  
  
Su fiel servidora...   
Laura (aka. Kagome chan)  
  
Ya saben, sugerencias o comentarios a : laura@jamesrocket.zzn.com o a laura_isabel@hotmail.com, o simplemente den un review 


	2. Noche de Tontos

Bueno chicos, lo prometido es deuda, otra vez, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic (yo se que un poco tarde) pero igual ahí esta.   
  
Además les quería pedir una ayuda especial. Para los que no saben, la producción de hey arnold ha sido cancelada, y además nunca hicieron la segunda película, pero hay una manera de salvarlo! Manden una carta en ingles a Nickelodeon a la siguiente dirección:  
  
Nickelodeon / MTV Networks  
  
1515 Broadway  
  
New York, NY 10036  
  
USA  
  
Para mas información vayan a mi pagina : (esta tambien en mi profile) ....  
  
Bueno ahora si vamos al fanfic! y ya saben que Hey Arnold no me pertenece a mi sino a Craig Bartlett y a los señores de Nickelodeon que no quieren sacar una 2da pelicula. Asi que no me demanden   
  
Sentimientos Ocultos Segunda parte  
  
Noche de Tontos.  
  
Helga:  
  
Se Aproximaba el día de los inocentes y mi amor por Arnold se había convertido en venganza, un poco de odio y en el fondo mi dulce corazón que lo amaba se encontraba resentido.  
  
Toda esa semana idee locos planes para hacer caer al cabeza de balón en una sucia trampa del día de los inocentes.  
  
Todo mi cumpleaños (al que no fue ni un alma) me la pase pensando en la broma perfecta para aquel quien había osado a despreciarme y confundirme y jure en nombre de mi honor que no dejaría la oportunidad de vengarme y así fue como prepare mi inocentada segura  
  
Llego el gran día y las bromas hacia el cabeza de balón estaban a pedir de boca hasta que al final el terminó dándome una sorpresa mas grande de la cual jamás olvidare.  
  
Arnold:  
  
Ese día de los inocentes fue una catástrofe terrible de la cual aun me arrepiento.  
  
Le hice a Helga una jugarreta muy fea que hizo que la dejara "CIEGA". Me sentí tan mal por dejarla así que me la pase de sirviente de ella todo el día y aun así me sentí peor. "porque no la llevas al baile de los inocentes seguro que así se olvidara de su problema" me aconsejo el abuelo. Luego de pensarlo un rato conteste "esta bien no hará ningún daño"  
  
Además pensé que no era lo correcto haber jugado con los sentimientos de Helga y decirle que aquel regalo que le había dado era por su cumpleaños, la engañe completamente y así como si nada y luego del consejo del abuelo la invite al baile.  
  
Nos toco llegar en trineo (por los disparates de la abuela),al gimnasio de la YMAA, Helga se encontraba con un traje un poco raro y con unas gafas oscuras.  
  
Durante todo el baile Helga siempre me estuvo molestando con algunas cosas, que las sobrepuse por su ceguera pero habían momentos en los que decía.."Tranquilo Arnold tu sabes que esta ciega por tu culpa". Decidí que debía de haber una manera de tenerla a Helga ocupada así que la invite a Bailar, y ella sorpresivamente acepto. Esto definitivamente me dejo pensando "generalmente Helga me hubiera dicho: Ni se te ocurra que voy a Bailar contigo cabeza de balón!" pero esta vez no, me dijo  
  
"Claro cabeza de Balón, vamos a gastar suelas" esa no es la Helga que yo conocía..Definitivamente había algo diferente en ella.  
  
Mientras bailábamos Helga se me pegaba, supongo que para bailar puesto que no podía ver, era un poco molesto pero sin embargo no embarazoso...yo sabia que Helga se traía algo estaba muy sospechosa.  
  
Helga:  
  
Era perfecto, luego de concretar la forma perfecta para hacer caer a Arnold nadie lo salvaría de ser el rey de los tontos en el baile, mi broma de hacerme la ciega iba bien y nadie me arruinaría el plan de hacer a Arnold el Rey de los inocentes y quitarle el puesto al tonto de Eugene.  
  
Ya en el baño de la YMAA, le conté a Phoebe mi plan, a ella le asombró mucho tanto que me ayudo a guardar el secreto, pero lo que yo no sabia es que Alguien estaba escuchando todo desde el otro lado del baño  
  
Gerald:  
  
Luego de todos esos acontecimientos raros en la Ymaa decidí controlar un poco a mi amigo que me tenia un poco preocupado, eso de que tuviera a Helga cargando de un lado para el otro.  
  
Así que mi oportunidad llego al ir al baño.  
  
"No estoy ciega Phoebe, es una broma para hacer caer al cabeza de balón y quitarle el puesto a Eugene" escuche decir a Helga. "que raro" pensé, "Helga G. Pataki, acaba de arrojar su plan por el drenaje"  
  
Enseguida me dirigí a donde Arnold a contarle, el se exalto un poco.  
  
"no puedo creer que haya caído en la trampa de Helga"  
  
"Mira viejo que tal si..." le propuse a mi amigo  
  
"umm suena mejor que lo que yo estaba pensando hacerle a Helga"  
  
Arnold:  
  
Al enterarme del plan de Helga una parte de mí que no conocía surgio, era una parte mala, y despiadada en busca de venganza, pero yo seguía en el fondo de mis pensamientos, y surgían preguntas como "¿por qué lo hizo, que acaso no le importo?" No sé porque llegue a pensar ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Y llego la Hora del "Tango"  
  
Cogí a Helga y bailamos bruscamente..aunque para ser sincero era la primera vez que bailaba tango y a mi parecer no lo hacia tan mal, pero aun así era una forma muy brusca, y Helga me lo hizo notar "Arnold! lo estas haciendo de una manera muy brusca!" a lo que yo respondí "no te preocupes mi pobre amiga ciega, estas en buenas manos" para seguirle el juego y de una vez acabar con este teatro. luego una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la piscina del YMAA, los 2. Todo mi plan Había sido un éxito rotundo.  
  
Pero luego del Baile me entro un remordimiento, yo sabia de los sentimientos de Helga y aun así me comporte como su enemigo, o  
  
o simplemente como ella me trataba. Había hecho sin duda algo malo, y lo que es peor, seguí los instintos que no correspondían seguir, pensé que en todo ese rato estuve actuando de una forma fría e insegura..Quizás me había vuelto un ser frió y sin sentimientos, sin capacidad de perdonar. Quien sabe y quien lo sabrá. solo debo de suponer que todo fue una etapa de confusión. Lo bueno es que solo fue un día.  
  
Helga:  
  
Fue espantoso como empuje a mi amado a semejante venganza en mi corazón se había convertido en decepción "criminal" "ahora Arnold ni siquiera me querrá, ¡soy una tonta!" pensé.  
  
Cuando iba caminando a mi casa, el cabeza de balón me intercepto en la esquina, bueno,, mas bien nos tropezamos "Arnold"  
  
dije con una voz muy normal para lo que generalmente estoy acostumbrada. "Escucha Helga, siento mucho lo que paso en el gimnasio de la YMAA, esto fue mi culpa en primera instancia, para comenzar yo no debí seguir esa broma tuya...además también es mi culpa porque..." no deje que Arnold siguiera hablando, no quería escuchar mas, es decir, porque seguir peleándonos ahí, sabia que en algún momento Arnold iba a salir con alguna contra que me haría enojar, justo como cuando tuvimos que hacer el proyecto del Huevo.  
  
Arnold:  
  
Quería decirle a Helga que para empezar esto es mi culpa, pues de alguna manera al no haberle respondido bien a sus sentimientos esa vez en industrias futuro, ella no estaría tan confundida y yo peor, y quizás todo esto no hubiera pasado pero Helga me interrumpió, Aun no se porque, supongo que en eso momento estaba a la defensiva, y no quería responder a mucho de lo que yo dijera, así que me contesto. "No te esfuerces Cabeza de Balón, es la 1 de la mañana, ya paso el dia de los inocentes" dijo sarcásticamente "no Helga, lo digo enserio, quiero mas bien queme disculpes."   
  
"esta bien Arnold, en parte fue mi culpa" dijo resignada "¿todo esta bien, ¿entonces?" pregunte un poco confundido aun "por supuesto cabeza de balón" y así caminamos hasta nuestras respectivas casas con el respectivo silencio de siempre.  
  
Eso es todo por hoy (jejeje) ya estoy en proceso del siguiente fanfic nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
  
Pliss dejen un review no se olviden de mi y yo no me olvidare de ustedes 


	3. Fotografías

Y aqui vamos con el tercer capitulo de Sentimientos Ocultos 2! Se que es un poco corto, pero es porque el tercero como es de costumbre va a ser mas largo, en todo caso disfrutenlo.  
  
Como ya saben Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig bartlett, nickelodeon y bla bla bla bla y no a mi asi que no me demanden. XD  
  
Capítulos 2: Fotografías  
  
Después de aquel día, todo volvió a lo de siempre en la PS 118, ya estábamos en el 2do semestre del 5to grado , todo estaba en perfecto orden, yo prácticamente ya había olvidado lo que había pasado con Helga, sin embargo de vez en cuando pensaba un poco en que es lo que podría sentir por ella, aun seguía confundido al respecto, por otro lado, Lila ya era cosa del pasado.   
  
Aun no entiendo como paso aquello, pero luego del problema con Timberly no volví a sentir algo especial por ella, es decir, desde lo del vecindario, Lila ya no formaba parte de mi vida.  
  
Ese Sábado, Salí a jugar como siempre al campo Gerald, ahí me tope con todos y jugamos un rato, hasta que se fueron todos, excepto Helga quien estaba recogiendo los bats, pues a ella le tocaba hacerlo esta vez.  
  
De alguna manera sentí la urgencia de hablar con ella, ya que por alguna extraña razón ella siempre me ayudaba en mis problemas amorosos  
  
"Helga, ¿te puedo acompañar un rato? es que necesito hablar contigo un momento"  
  
"Seguro Cabeza de Balón, pero que sea rápido y conciso" aclaro Helga.  
  
"si, ¡lo prometo!" le dije. Helga se sentó en las graderías que estaban en la esquina y comencé a hablar.  
  
Helga:  
  
esto era increíble! Arnold...mi amor mas profundo y secreto quería conversar conmigo sobre alguna situación de su tortuosa vida esto era algo único, sin duda tenia que ayudarlo.   
  
"¿Que sucede cabeza de taco?" pregunte haciéndome la difícil  
  
"bueno la verdad es sobre Lila..."  
  
"¡LILA!" pensé "quiere hablarme de lila!! Criminal! le sigue gustando esa pequeña víbora manipuladora (n/a: jajaja Rafaela...tu frase en un fanfic..como se siente?) seguía pensando yo   
  
"bueno veras desde ya hace un tiempo tuve este pequeño problema con la hermanita de Gerald y Lila, y bueno desde ese entonces creo que le he perdido un poco de atracción hacia ella, ¿tu crees que me podrías ayudar a recuperar esa atracción?"   
  
¡Que! el sujeto estaba loco de atar si pensaba que yo lo iba a ayudar con esa mosca muerta de Lila  
  
"y por qué quieres que yo te ayude con eso Arnoldo?" pregunte un poco molesta  
  
"es que tu siempre me has ayudado en ese tipo de cosas, es por eso que te lo pido"  
  
JA! no pensaba ayudarlo pero de alguna manera una parte de mi cerebro que no conocía me hizo reaccionar de una forma desesperarada  
  
"bueno Arnoldo, lo que yo creo es que quizás no te has dado cuenta de que Lila no era mas que una simple atracción falsa, y cuando te diste cuenta de como era en realidad, bueno, te desilusionaste, cabeza de balón "Vaya esa respuesta había sido buena para venir de mi.  
  
"Quizás tengas razón, quizás solo era algo platónico" dijo Arnold con una cara totalmente desconcertada, como perro en busca de dueño   
  
" Mira Arnold, lo que de hacer es, seguir con tu vida, es decir, quizás es mejor olvidarnos de este tipo de problemas que a veces nos hacen sentir un poco desanimados, ¿no crees?"  
  
"muchas gracias Helga, sabia que podía contar contigo"  
  
"de nada cabeza de Balón"  
  
"¿te acompaño a casa?" me pregunto con su voz tierna, dulce y amable"  
  
"emm....si tu quieres"   
  
Arnold:  
  
Este tipo de momentos eran los que me agradaban de estar con Helga, se hacia mas fácil entablar una conversación y eso era realmente reconfortante para mi.  
  
De camino a casa nos topamos con una gran sorpresa, la feria del queso había vuelto y estaban armándola.  
  
La feria del queso sin saberlo se había convertido sin saberlo en una especie de tradición para mi, así que me gustaba mirar como la armaban.  
  
Mientras observaba las cosas alcance a ver la maquina de fotos, Y en eso se me ocurrió una gran idea..  
  
"Helga ¡mira! ¡la vieja maquina de fotos!"  
  
"¿si que pasa con eso Arnoldo?"  
  
"¡¿que tal si nos tomamos una foto?!..digo para ver si con eso comenzamos a llevarnos mejor" sonre  
  
"¿foto? estas demente Arnold! ¡Para que querría tomarme una foto contigo! ¿¿es decir que es que piensas cabeza de balón que tomándome unas fotos conmigo vas a solucionar los problemas mundiales???"  
  
En ese momento, sentí como si me hubieran negado el aire, me sentí un poco mal, tal vez un poco decepcionado...triste...ofuscado? confundido? el caso es que no se que cara habré puesto en esos momentos, pero hizo que hubiera una respuesta mas certera.  
  
"ayy esta bien cabezota, pero solo porque estoy de buenas"  
  
y así me tome mi primera fotos con Helga, Quizás era algo sonzo en ese momento, pero ahí, y ahora esas fotos significan mucho para mi.  
  
Quizás a Helga le extraño todo este hecho, pero aun estoy feliz de haber conversado con ella aquella noche  
  
Luego de aquel día, volví al principio de una etapa que separo y unió caminos.  
  
Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de este intrigante, pero conluido fanfic el cual aun no se que efectos tenga en la gente porque casi nadie deja Reviews, pero que a la vez son por personas como YaShi-MGJ que me dan ganas de seguir. Gracias a los que me apoyan para seguir esta saga.  
  
Doumo! a personas como Rafaela, que aunque no deja reviews me lo hace saber por telefono...(lo que es la corta distancia..jaja)  
  
Los demas...acuerdense de mi y dejen un review bueno o malo no importa. Solo HAGANLO :) 


	4. Esperando por octubre I cross my fingers

Hey Arnold fanfic:  
Sentimientos ocultos Por :Laura Vargas  
  
Disclaimer: Estoy haciendo este fanfic con la intención de divertirme yo solita..y todo aquel que quiera divertirse también, o que busca desesperadamente una respuesta..y bueno, hasta que no me gane la lotería y pueda ir a visitar a los de Nickelodeon y comprarles el programa para regalárselo a Craig Bartlett..bueno pues seguirá siendo mi idea y no la podré vender : (  
En todo caso aquí los dejo con el 4to capitulo y discúlpenme por la demora  
  
Capitulo 4: esperando por octubre. (I cross my fingers)  
  
Aquella tarde de Octubre 5 recibí una de las sorpresas mas bellas que me pueden haber sucedido....Bueno, todo comenzó en la tarde, ese día era el memorable día en que mis padres partieron hacia San Lorenzo.  
La verdad es que ese día no me sentía muy a gusto y estuve a punto de negar una de las cosas mas preciadas de mi vida. Mis padres  
  
Y cuando por casualidad encontré el diario de mi padre, mis ánimos volvieron, habían tantos secretos maravillosos escondidos que encerraban la clave de mi pasado y de mi futuro, pero lo que mas me animó fue encontrar aquel mapa que nadie había visto.  
Aquella noche corrí del vestíbulo gritando como loco  
  
"¡abuelo!, ¡abuela!"  
  
tanto que desperté al resto de los huéspedes, porque tenia que contarles mi historia.  
  
(n/a: de aquí en adelante la narrativa de la historia cambiara, pues será desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona menos de los personajes, pues quiero que se vea mas real.Si no les gusta avisenme y volvere a la forma anterior)  
  
Arnold Corrió hasta subir las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes despertando a todos.  
  
Mr pots: ¿que ocurre Arnold? ¿por qué gritas?  
Señor Kokoshka: ¡Arnold! ¿no te han enseñado a respetar mis horas de sueño?  
Phil: tranquilos todos, debe de haber alguna explicación por la cual el chaparro nos ha levantado de esa forma, vamos Arnold, cuenta ¿de qué se trata todo esto?  
  
Arnold: bueno disculpen por haberlos levantado a todos de esa forma, pero realmente debía de contar esto. Estaba revisando las paginas del diario de mi padre cuando encontré ¡esto!  
  
Arnold mostró a todos aquel mapa que había encontrado en el libro de su padre.  
  
Phil: Dios mío Arnold has encontrado un mapa del recorrido de tus padres en San Lorenzo! Bien hecho muchacho  
  
Arnold: Esto es increíble abuelo, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuvo hay y nunca lo supe. Tu crees que ahora que tenemos este mapa podemos ir a San Lorenzo?  
  
Phil: emm...no lo se Arnold, en estos momentos no tenemos suficiente dinero como para viajar, recuerda que la mayoría de los vagos que tenemos por huéspedes no han pagado aun la renta.  
Phil dijo esto a regaña diente y mirando a cada uno de ellos.  
Pero Arnold no evito desanimarse, estaba tan cerca de conocer a sus padres y sin embargo no podía.  
Phil: Vamos a dormir, mañana hay escuela y no querrás perder el bus Arnold: si abuelo.  
  
Arnold subió a la habitación, se sentía tan descontento, quería ver a sus padres ahora mas que nunca, debía de haber una solución a esto.  
Lo que Arnold no sabia es que la solución estaba a un día de presentarse  
  
Al día siguiente en la PS 118, los alumnos se encontraban sentados en el salan de clases esperando a su profesor.  
  
Señor Simmons: Buenos días chicos, hoy les traigo una noticia muy "especial" que de seguro les va a encantar  
  
Helga: ya habla de una vez Simmons! demando Helga con fastidio entre el bullicio de la gente.  
Simmons: Habrá este concurso de ensayos que se efectuara en 2 semana, todos deben de escribir un ensayo acerca de lo que quieran y tienen que ser mínimo 3000 palabras Harold: (interrumpiendo al Señor Simmons) boooo ensayos QUE ABURRIDO! jeje Sid: ¿cual es el premio, Señor Simmons?  
S. Simmons: Buena pregunta Sid, lo interesante de este concurso es que si uno de nosotros gana el concurso, TODOS ganamos, pues el premio no es nada mas u nada menos que un viaje para el ganador y su clase a un pueblo en Sudamérica llamado San Lorenzo.  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, el corazón de Arnold se paralizo "San Lorenzo"??? esto tenia que ser obra del destino! el tenia que ganar ese concurso a como de lugar.  
Todos se emocionaron pues un viaje en grupo les parecía una idea fantástica.  
Ya en el receso todos conversaban sobre el dichoso concurso, inclusive Arnold y Gerald  
  
Arnold: No puedo creerlo, Gerald, un viaje a san Lorenzo esto es fantástico Gerald: Y porque tanta emoción con San Lorenzo?  
Arnold: Veras, lo que pasa es que ...  
  
y Así Arnold le contó a Gerald lo que había sucedido con el diario de su padre y el mapa la noche anterior.  
  
Gerald: Vaya viejo eso si que es suerte!  
Arnold: Ahora voy a escribir el mejor ensayo para poder ganar el concurso.  
Los chicos no se habían percatado de esto, pero Helga estaba atrás de un muro escuchando toda la conversación de ellos.  
  
Helga: Oh Arnold mi amor has por fin encontrado un camino para poder reunirte con tus amados padres. Que dicha saber que para ti todo este bien mi amado. Sin embargo me esforzare por ganar el concurso si es que tu no puedes para que puedas reunirte con ellos y no vuelvas a sentir desdicha que amenace a tu corazón.  
  
Terminado esto Helga dio un suspiro como para si y entonces miro hacia atrás y no encontró a otro mas que al jadeante Brainy.  
  
Brainy:(Jadeando) eh.....hola...Helga!  
Acto seguido lo de siempre, un golpe directo a la cara de Brainy.  
  
Y así pasaron los días y se acercaban las fechas de cierre de inscripción, Arnold debía apuntarse pues sino aprovechaba esta oportunidad de oro, jamás se presentaría una igual pero no sabia sobre que podía escribir un ensayo.  
Unas tardes antes de la fecha limite, Arnold recibió un paquete que contenía Información de utilidad.  
  
Cartero: Paquete para Arnold (insertar apellido)  
Arnold: Quien lo manda?  
Cartero: yo no se, yo solo entrego la correspondencia Arnold: gracias, de igual forma.  
  
Acto seguido Arnold no espera y abre el preciado paquete. Ahí encuentra algo de sumo valor...Los Amuletos de sus padres. Arnold se sorprende no puede creer lo que tiene en sus manos. es la señal de que sus padre podrían estar con vida.  
¿pero y el remitente? Arnold busca en todos lados de la caja pero no encuentra nada  
  
Arnold: esto definitivamente es curioso y raro... es como si mis padres estuvieran pidiéndome de alguna manera que vaya  
  
Arnold mueve la caja un poco mas y en eso cae un papel antiguo que decía:  
  
"Querido Hijo:  
Si recibes esta carta es porque tu madre y yo estamos en serios apuros, por favor perdónanos por no haber estado contigo durante tu crecimiento, pero fue algo que se nos escapo de las manos. Pero no te olvides que nosotros tus padres siempre te querremos y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos apoyándote en tus sueños.  
Te queremos hijo  
  
Tus padres Miles y Stella  
  
PD: cuida mucho los medallones de la gente de ojos verde por nosotros y saludos tus abuelos"  
  
Arnold no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, era obvio que sus padres estaban en algún tipo de peligro y le estaban confiando su tesoro, pero el no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, debía de ir a rescatarlos a como de lugar. Rápidamente cogió uno de los tesoros y se lo colgó en cuello y comenzó a escribir su ensayo. 


	5. El viaje definitivo y la oculta verdad

Hey Arnold Fanfic

Sentimientos Ocultos 2

Hola a todos! Bueno, para que vean que aunque es larga la espera, yo sigo con lo que me une a ustedes el fanfic de Arnold, y como lo prometido es Deuda, pues aquí me tienen con otra historia, candente, espectacular y única de Hey Arnold y esta saga de locos.

Disclaimer: Este fanfic no es mío...y ya me canse de escribir esto, juro que haré lo posible para que Hey Arnold sea mío y de nadie mas! Wuajajajajajaja….mientras, seguirá siendo de Nickelodeon y de Viacom y de Craig Bartlett sama a quien gustosamente le mando un saludo desde Ecuador!..(Ojala lo leyera --)

Capitulo5: El viaje definitivo y la oculta verdad

Los días pasaron y por fin se dio el momento esperado, la entrega de resultados del concurso.

Todos los alumnos de la escuela P.S 118 fueron convocados a reunión en el Auditorio general de la escuela

Director Wartz¡Estudiantes¡Atención, atención.

Decía mientras se esforzaba para que lo escuchen.

D. Wartz: Tengo un aviso muy importante que comunicarles. Hace un tiempo tuvimos un concurso de ensayos que seguro todos tienen que haber escuchado. Bueno, es un honor para mi comunicarles que el ganador de aquel concurso pertenece a nuestra Honorable escuela.

(Se escuchan murmuros en el público)

Y esa persona esta en el salón del Sr. Simmons, así que el será el encargado de anunciarlo.

Sr. Simmons:(que se acerca al micrófono) Si, exactamente como dijo el director, es un honor tener a esa persona "especial" aquí pero sobre todo que este en mi salón de clase, lo cual lo hace mas "especial". Bien chicos quiero que le den un gran aplauso "especial" a su compañero ¡ARNOLD!

Arnold se quedó perplejo, no sabía lo que estaba escuchando, el Había ganado, definitivamente esto estaba volviéndose un giro del destino de casi 180º

Sr. Simmons: Por favor Arnold, ven a recibir tu premio

Arnold: si si

Un poco perplejo aun, Arnold se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el atrio donde se encontraba aquel papel que certificaba que estaba a un solo paso de ver a sus queridos y extrañados padres.

Y así recibió el premio. Toda la clase aplaudió y le hicieron barras por su victoria.

S.Simmons¡Bueno chicos hagan sus maletas¡Porque el 5to grado se va a San Lorenzo!

Sid: Vaya gracias a Arnold todos Iremos a ese lugar

Stinky: Vaya que si, ni que lo digas. ¿Pero dónde queda San Lorenzo?

Helga: Queda en centro América cerebros de mosquito¿Qué acaso no escuchan clases ustedes?

Phoebe: En efecto, San Lorenzo, según mis investigaciones queda en Centro América

Rhonda: Tendré que buscar mis mejores prendas para ponerme en el viaje, me pregunto si habrán chicos lindos y civilizados en San Lorenzo.

Helga¡JA! San Lorenzo es una selva "princesa" dudo que tus atuendos de niña rica vayan a atraer a alguien, a menos que te quieras traer a casa a un Mono JAJAJAJA, este cabeza de balón es un tonto¿por qué nos llevaría de viaje a una selva¿Qué acaso no conoce que existe otros destinos mas paradisíacos o maravillosos, como por ejemplo "Cancún", "Las Vegas" o incluso ir a Florida me hubiera parecido excitante, pero ir a una selva con un montón de gente sin gracia y de plantas y sol...de veras que no se en que pensaba.

Obviamente Helga ya sabia la verdadera razón de porque Arnold había escogido ese destino, pero como siempre, no podía dejar que los demás supieran que lo sabía y que le importaba.

Rhonda: Ahora que lo dices Helga, tienes toda la razón ¿por qué circunstancia Arnold querría ir a ese lugar?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que le preguntarían a Arnold el porque de la ida a San Lorenzo. O al menos eso quisieron…pero llego eso que todos en el fondo querían.

El avión comenzaba a descender lentamente y la alegría de Arnold no se podía evitar. Definitivamente esto iba a ser una experiencia inolvidable.  
Gerald, se encontraba a lado de su mejor amigo escuchando la música de Pop Daddy en su nuevo discman con 10 Funciones incluidas. Por otro lado estaban Helga y Phoebe.

Helga estaba escribiendo en su librito rosa, aprovechando que su compañera de asiento se encontraba completamente dormida, quien iba a creerlo, que Phoebe cogería sueño luego de que el avión despegara.

Era espectacular, como todos obtuvieron permiso para ir a ese viaje, incluso Rhonda y Nadine estaban ahí. Rhonda por su lado, estaba supremamente incomoda, su ida de viaje a una selva no incluía tener que viajar en clase turista, y ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a los lujos de la clase VIP, su inconstante queja era escuchada por su amiga Nadine.

Pero Obviamente Nadine tenía otras cosas que hacer, ella más bien estaba preocupada revisando su libro de insectos de centro América para ver con que tipo de insectos podía toparse y agregar a su colección altamente conocida.

Por otro lado, estaban Sid y Stinky imaginándose como seria la selva de San Lorenzo, Curly quien de vez en cuando molestaba a Rhonda para que se vaya a sentar a su lado, ya que le había tocado solo, Eugene que había ido con todos los implementos de buena suerte para que no se cayera el avión, sentada a su lado estaba Sheena que le hablaba a Eugene acerca de lo que es la autosugestión, y como con eso uno se podía generar mala suerte inconcientemente. Y Harold, siempre escapando de la enfadada azafata, ya que este siempre trataba de robar la comida del avión.

De ahí todos los chicos de la clase y el Director Wartz junto con el Profesor Simmons, quienes fueron de tutores para poder cuidar a la pandilla de cualquier cosa.

Pero no nos olvidemos de los abuelitos de Arnold, ahí se encontraban sentados, estaban Gertie, que decidió jugar a la azafata, lo cual fue motivo de algunas risas por parte de los chicos y una que otra llamada de atención por parte de Phil.

Y llego el momento esperado, el arribo del avión a la ciudad. Todos miraron por sus respectivas ventanas el hermoso paisaje que les ofrecía San Lorenzo. Al verlo desde ahí Arnold no pudo contener las lágrimas. San Lorenzo era un lugar fabuloso, lleno de vegetación y casas, claro, casas de madera, no las de cemento que estaba acostumbrado a ver generalmente en el vecindario, era algo que le atraía, y de lo que no esperaba que le encantara tan de repente. Eran sus raíces, lo estaban llamando y el tenia que ir. Estar ahí. Encontrar a sus padres y disfrutar con ellos su vida.

Helga también se asomo a la ventana a ver San Lorenzo, siendo Helga, esto no le hubiera atraído del todo, es mas le hubiera importado un pepino, pero esta vez, se sintió distinta, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, le parecía que era un lugar hermoso e interesante, pero por otro lado se sintió vacía, triste y sola. No sabía porque tenía ese sentimiento de que algo le iba a faltar de ahí en adelante. Pero como siempre, no le hizo caso. Tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar.

El hotel al que llegaron era enorme, a pesar de que se encontraban en la selva, este ofrecía las mejores acomodaciones que cualquier persona pudiera desear. Lujo del cual Rhonda estaba altamente agradecida. Todos llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde ubicaron rápidamente.

En la tarde, los chicos quedaron en encontrarse una hora antes en la piscina para poder disfrutar de los lujos y comodidades de la civilización antes de que fueran a su primera excursión en la selva. Pero había algo que aun no le quedaba claro al resto de la gente que había ido al viaje… ¿por qué San Lorenzo?

Las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de preguntar aquello.

Rhonda: Arnold hemos venido a interrogarte personalmente porque tenemos una duda que solo tu nos puedes aclarar.

Arnold¿y de qué se trata?

Phoebe: pues, veras, dados los últimos acontecimientos, no hemos podido preguntarte la razón del viaje, y de porque escogiste este destino como lugar para visitar.

Nadine: es por eso que queremos saber, tu razón para visitar San Lorenzo

Sheena: Si¿Por qué?

Arnold, muy tranquilamente pudo haberles contado a todos la historia sobre sus padres y su existencia en San Lorenzo, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Para comenzar era un tema muy delicado. Además, no quería involucrar al resto de la clase en un problema que podría en algún momento salirse de sus manos.

Arnold: es que, pues, la verdad es que vine aca, porque se que es un lugar con un paisaje muy extenso y con grandes lugares donde investigar. Hace tiempo tenia ganas de visitar este lugar pero no se me había ocurrido. Así que quise venir para poder investigar un poco.

Helga: vaya, vaya, Arnold el científico. Jajaja tu y tú estupidas ideas locas, no se porque nos trajiste a todos cabeza de balón. Si querías viajar aca lo hubieras hecho solo. Y aun peor, si querías ver plantas hubieras ido al parque.

Arnold: Mira Helga, tu tenias la decisión de venir si querías. Ya estas aquí, y viniste con tu consentimiento, nadie te arrastro, así que no tienes porque quejarte. Además era mi decisión a donde yo quería ir. Así que no tienes porque recriminar mis gustos.

Arnold tenía razón, Oh si que la tenia, y Helga más que nadie lo sabia. Y su razón iba mas allá de la mentira que acababa de dar a sus amigos. Pero como podía decir "Arnold yo te apoyo, te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres" si el no sabia que ella sabia su verdadera razón.

* * *

Cliffhanger! jejeje si quieren saber que pasa, sigan leyendo prometo que esta vez no se quedaran con las ganas tanto rato. 


	6. Sospechas

Si si, si se, asesinemos a Laura por no haber actualizado el fanfic como hace mas de dos años, discúlpenme en serio, pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer entre el año ante pasado y este que acabo. No tengo excusas, pero bueno, aquí les traigo el 6to capitulo, para que no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes. Si, también se que algunos tendrán que volver a leer el fanfic para acordarse de cómo iba (hasta yo me olvido a veces, pero, como ya dije disculpen. Para recompensarles, me alegra informarles que tengo todo un mes libre para terminar el fanfic y que en este momento ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno aquí los dejo con el acostumbrado disclaimer

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold le pertenece a Nickelodeon Viacom y al Sr. Craig Bartlett quien siempre se acuerda de sus fans! Gracias por haber creado esta serie la cual siempre recordaremos! Bueno, el asunto es que a mi no me pertenece asi que…ya saben el resto

Hey Arnold Fanfic: Sentimientos Ocultos Parte 2

Lo que dicta el corazón

Capitulo 6: Sospechas

Al siguiente día el sol se topo cada uno de las habitaciones de los inquilinos en el gran y lujoso hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Llego la hora establecida y cada quien bajo de sus habitaciones para el lobby del hotel que era el sitio indicado donde se encontrarían para ir a hacer la expedición. Ahí se encontraron con el profesor Simmons, el director Wartz, y señor un poco extraño al que nadie conocía. De tez trigueña, cabello color negro, nariz grande y gruesa, ojos caídos y una expresión en la cara de no querer nada bueno con el mundo.

Arnold, bajo luego que el resto de compañeros, pues al esperar a que su abuela buscara su ropa de Jane se demoro aun mas.

El abuelo, por su lado, intento hacerse el desconocido para su desquiciada esposa.

Prof. S: bien niños hoy vamos a hacer una expedición a las selvas de este lugar y nos vamos a adentrar hasta donde mas podamos. Pero obviamente no podemos hacerlo solos, pues no conocemos este especial lugar. Así que hemos conseguido un guía de la población que nos llevara por la vasta vegetación San Lorenzo.

Guía: bueno, primero que nada niños, déjenme presentarme adecuadamente mi nombre es Larson, y voy a ser su guía turístico en la selva de San Lorenzo. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que aprendan mas de la historia de esta ciudad. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar la expedición?

Nadine: yo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué animales salvajes podemos encontrar aquí?

Larson: bueno, pequeña esa es una gran pregunta, que quisiera fueras descubriendo tu en la caminata, pero espero que te fascinen las arañas, pues encontraras muchas por aquí.

Las niñas hicieron una cara de repugnancia, sobretodo su compañera Rhonda que aterrorizada se dio cuenta del lugar en el que había ido a parar.

Por otro lado Arnold no estaba tan convencido de lo que Larson decía, y por sobretodo, este sujeto no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza que el resto de personas que conocía le generaban

Arnold: Oye Gerald, este sujeto es un poco extraño ¿no te parece?

Gerald: pues que quieres que te diga, Arnold, la facciones de este tal Larson me generan desconfianza, pero como no ha hecho nada malo, no te puedo decir que sea extraño.

De pronto, Larson se quedo mirando a Arnold con un aire de maldad, aire que Arnold noto enseguida. No quería precipitar hechos, pero sabia que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Phil: que te pasa hombre pequeño, parece como si hubieras perdido algo

Arnold: no es nada abuelo, no es nada, solo me pareció presentir algo, eso es todo.

Phil: que tu abuela esta loca? No te preocupes, eso ya se dieron cuenta todos.

Dijo Phil mientras veía como Pookie bajaba con un traje de Tarzan y un mono a lado

Arnold: ay abuelo!

Phil: bueno hombre pequeño, será mejor quedarme aquí, en caso de que tu abuela haga algo que nos avergüence. Espero que te diviertas en la selva. Y tráeme un souvenir

Y así, todos partieron a la dichosa jungla. Para Arnold esta era una gran oportunidad para poder investigar mas el camino del mapa que había encontrado en el diario de su padre.

Gerald: Que miras viejo?

Pregunto con asombro al ver que su amigo estaba sumergido en el cuaderno que llevaba celosamente Arnold en sus manos

Arnold: Nada Gerald, es un cuaderno, el Diario de mi padre. Recuerdas que te había dicho que encontré este mapa en el libro? Pues bueno, planeo encontrar a mis padres, pues yo se que están vivos.

Gerald: y planeas hacerlo tu solo?

Arnold: no tengo de otra Gerald, debo de hacerlo. Mis padres son la cosa mas importante para mi en este mundo y no puedo defraudarlos justo ahora que necesitan de mi ayuda!

Gerald miro con asombro a su amigo. Siempre había admirado la determinación y persistencia que Arnold le ponía a sus cosas, pero esta vez, esa determinación iba mas allá de lo que normalmente hubiera hecho.

Gerald: no lo se Arnold, pero yo creo que es muy peligroso. Igual, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea amigo.

Arnold: Gracias Gerald. Eso lo se.

Arnold y Gerald hicieron su acostumbrada rutina de su saludo de confianza y con eso se dispusieron a seguir su camino.

Los chicos, siguieron caminando por el estrecho de selva en el que se encontraban, hasta que Larson obligo a la clase a detenerse. El lugar era lleno de maleza, plantas, hiedras, y animales que iban desde arañas, hasta pequeños gusanos. Pero había una cosa que los chicos miraban con admiración, era una especie de templo de aquellos que solo se ven en las ruinas mayas.

Larson: Bien Chicos, debemos hacer una parada aquí. Quiero que tomen nota de todos los animales y plantas que encuentren por aquí, para que luego su profesor les haga un examen sobre lo que vieron

Todos: ohh no!

Harold: un examen! Noo esto no es un viaje! Es una pesadilla!

S. Simmons: vamos chicos, no lo tomen como algo malo, es simplemente una manera "especial" para que aprendan mas sobre el lugar y no desgasten sus "especiales" cerebros.

Arnold: Señor Simmons, podemos entrar al templo para observarlo?

Arnold pregunto con una excesiva alegría que no podía contener, por alguna extraña sabia que algo extraño e inusual existía ahí. Sentía un llamado, pero no sabia porque.

S. Simmons: lo siento Arnold, ese lugar se ve muy peligroso, y sabes que lo ultimo que queremos es que nos pase algo malo.

Larson: así es, chico,-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le tocaba el hombro a Arnold- es muy peligroso que niños como ustedes entren ahí. Ese es un lugar que no ha sido aun explorado. Además creo que seria muy conveniente ya regresarnos, pues si se han dado cuenta, estamos en la falda de la montaña y aquí habita un volcán que podía despertar en cualquier momento. La ultima vez que despertó fue como hace 10 años. Y aun esta activo.

En eso, sonó el radiotransmisor de Larson, el cual cargaba en la hebilla del cinturón colgado.

Larson: discúlpenme un rato niños, tengo que contestar esto.

Larson se alejo un poco del grupo, para poder atender su "llamada" a solas. Lo que el no sabia es que había alguien que lo siguió hasta donde se aparto.

Larson: si…? Que sucede? Ya esta lista la operación del rapto..? Perfecto. Ahora solo falta la parte 2. Exterminar al niño con cabeza de balón.

Tan tan tan Oo que pasara con Arnold! Y cuales son las intenciones de Larson? Y quien será la persona que lo siguió a Larson…tranquilos que lo sabrán pronto


	7. ojos que no ven

Ya ven que no me he demorado casi nada en poner este capitulo? Como se darán cuenta los estoy haciendo cortos, porque ya se acerca el final. Así que disfrútenlo y….

Disclaimer: En el mundo del los sueños donde yo gobierno, descubrí que yo era la reina y señora absoluta de Hey Arnold y que me encargaba de hacer la película, pero luego me levante y me di cuenta que no era así, y que sigo en el mundo real, donde Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett, y a Nickelodeon que cada vez pone series mas raras. Así que no me demanden

Hey Arnold Fanfic: Sentimientos Ocultos Parte 2

Lo que dicta el corazón

Capitulo 7: Ojos que no ven..

Larson: si…? Que sucede? Ya esta lista la operación del rapto..? Perfecto. Ahora solo falta la parte 2. Exterminar al niño con cabeza de balón

Al oír esto Helga quedo impactada, Ese tal Larson estaba tratando de eliminar a Arnold! Y lo que era peor, ya había comenzado la operación. Helga concluyó quedarse callada pues si la descubrían sabia que no iba a correr con suerte, y aun peor, no iba a poder salvar a su amado cabeza de balón. Salio del lugar inmediatamente y regreso a donde estaba el grupo.

La gente volvió al Hotel a donde se disponían a arreglarse para poder cenar tranquilamente con el resto de los compañeros, Arnold optó irse a su habitación para pensar un poco las cosas sobre sus padres. Gerald se preocupo por su amigo por lo que prefirió ir a ver como estaba, cuando…

Arnold: MIS ABUELOS! MIS ABUELOS NO ESTAN! – Grito Desesperado al darse cuenta que sus abuelos no se encontraban en la habitación

Gerald: Viejo tranquilízate , quizás solo fueron a dar un paseo

Arnold: A esta hora? Además mira esto! – Arnold extendió su mano junto con una nota que decía " tengo a tus abuelos si quieres salvarlos ven al lobby del Hotel esta noche a las 12 PM con los medallones" La sombra.

Gerald se quedo helado. El problema de su amigo se agrandaba con el pasar de los minutos. Y sentía que como su mejor amigo, debía ayudarlo en esto.

Gerald: cuenta conmigo amigo, juntos saldremos de esto, tal como lo hicimos con el vecindario.

Arnold: Si tan solo tupiéramos alguna otra pista o alguna arma que nos ayudara a saber mas sobre este tal "La sombra" Rayos, en estas circunstancias seria bueno un poco de la ayuda de Bridget

Gerald: -Con voz soñadora- Bridget!

Arnold: Esta bien, Gerald, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que idear un plan para no caer en la trampa de esa sombra. Son las 9 aun tenemos 3 horas para que se nos ocurra algo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas;

Phoebe: Que! No es posible lo que me estas contando Helga!

Helga: así es Pheebs te digo exactamente lo que escuche, ese tal Larson esta tratando de aniquilar a Arnold!

Phoebe: pero porque una persona quisiera deshacerse de Arnold?

Helga: no lo se Phoebe, pero si hay algo que se, y es que voy a mantener vigilado a ese Larson, porque donde llega a tocar un solo cabello de Arnold se las tendrá que ver con la vieja Betsy y los 5 Vengadores. – dijo mientras apretaba su puño

Phoebe: Vaya Helga que determinación! Pero como vas a poder tu sola con un tipo que ni siquiera conocemos lo que es capaz de hacer?

Helga: No lo se aun Phoebe, pero si pude hacer algo por el vecindario, lograre hacer algo por esto

Phoebe: con el vecindario?

Helga se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas.

Helga: Olvida lo que dije.

Phoebe: Olvidando.. –mientras hacia su típica sonrisa de sospecha-

Muy pronto dieron las 12 de la noche. Y Arnold bajo al lobby del Hotel con una caja en manos Aparentemente y según el plan Gerald se quedaría escondido por si algo le sucedía a Arnold, el podría ayudarlo. Arnold llego al lobby, estaba todo oscuro, y apenas se podía divisar la sombra de alguien. Espero unos escasos segundos, cuando alguien quien no se podía ver completamente apareció.

Arnold: Tu eres la sombra –dijo tratando de distinguir bien el rostro de la persona-

L.S: Así es Arnold, soy yo, tienes lo que te pedí?

Arnold: Si aquí lo tengo, pero primero quiero que me respondas unas preguntas. Por qué raptaste a mis abuelos? Que tienen que ver los medallones en todo esto? dónde están mis abuelos?

L.S: vaya, a pesar de tu corta edad, eres un jovencito bastante inteligente. Bien te responderé a tus preguntas, pero luego de eso me darás los medallones.

Arnold: Esta bien, ahora contesta.

L.S: La razón a todo esto, es muy sencilla resulta que… - Larson no termino de hablar pues empujo fuertemente a Arnold, haciéndolo caer y soltando la caja. Este la cogió, se acerco un poco a Arnold que estaba en el piso y le susurro en la oreja- Si quieres ver a tus abuelos, o incluso a tus padres, ven al templo cerca de la selva. – Y salió corriendo desapareciendo rápidamente. Para esto Helga quien se encontraba mas atrás y sin ser vista vio todo esto aterrada.

Gerald reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió a la ayuda de su amigo.

Gerald: Estas bien?

Arnold seguía en el piso sin reaccionar, no estaba inconciente ni lastimado, pero aquella última oración que dijo La sombra tenia mucho fondo. Así que el estaba tras la desaparición de sus padres. Eso era algo que el no podía permitir. Y sobre todo, que poco a poco lo apartara de su única familia.

Arnold: Gerald, dime, tienes contigo el pack de emergencias que organizamos, con los aparatos que Bridget nos dio para aquella vez?

Gerald: Si Arnold, por qué? Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Arnold: Dámelo

Gerald: pero Arnold…

Arnold: Dámelo Gerald

Gerald pudo ver la furia que residía en los ojos de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto así en su vida, es decir Arnold era una persona tranquila, incapaz de llegar a la extrema histeria, pero este caso era diferente y Gerald lo sabia. El le entrego a Arnold aquel bolso

Arnold: gracias amigo. – Y así salio corriendo del Lobby

Gerald: Arnold espérame!

Arnold: -gritándole- No Gerald, este asunto ya es personal, no puedo dejar que tu o nadie se arriesgue. No me sigas! -Dijo mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Gerald se quedo paralizado de la reacción de su amigo. Helga por su cuenta, quien también estaba anonadada de toda la situación decidió averiguar de una vez por todas que es lo que sucedía, pues no iba a dejar que su amor se enfrentara solo a tal situación. Sobretodo, que sabia que Arnold corría un gran peligro si se acercaba a Larson.

Gerald subió a su habitación a intentar pensar en que podía hacer por su amigo. De repente, una nota paso por debajo de su puerta. Esta decía " tu amigo corre un grave peligro. Es mejor que hagas algo antes de que algo malo le suceda. No soy "La sombra" solo soy una persona que tanto como tu, quiere ayudar a Arnold en lo que sea." Helga salio corriendo por el pasillo tan pronto dejo la nota. Gerald abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación. En ese instante Helga aprovecho y entro en la habitación de Gerald y Arnold para ver que encontraba de utilidad, entre las cosas que rebusco, encontró el diario del padre de Arnold y lo agarró, ella sabia que eso le iba a servir de algo. Salio apresurada de ahí fue a su habitación, arreglo una mochila con algunas de las cosas que Big Bob considero obsoletas, pero que Helga sabia que le iban a servir para algo alguna vez. Y con eso, se dispuso a ayudar a su amor. Sin darse cuenta que atrás de ella

estaba alguien dispuesto a protegerla en lo que sea.

En el próximo episodio: Intrigas, Decepciones y la revelación de un Gran secreto No se pierdan el próximo y emocionante capitulo titulado "cuando lo oculto sale a la luz" Ja ne! Y sugerencia y comentarios a laura.vkgs 


	8. Cuando lo oculto sale a la luz

Hey Arnold Fanfic: Sentimientos Ocultos

"Lo que dicta el corazón"

Capitulo 8: Cuando lo oculto sale a la luz

La niebla comenzaba a disiparse en la profunda selva de San Lorenzo, y los pasos de Arnold quien tenia en sus manos, una linterna roja que le abría paso a esa desconocida selva que por alguna extraña razón le parecía parte de su vida.

Llevaba consigo algo que nadie se imaginaba que debería de el tener. Los medallones, si aquellos que Gerald pensaba se los había llevado La Sombra. Quien se imaginaria que lo que el realmente se llevo fue la caja de la colección de tarjetas de Mickey Keinline de Arnold, que por cierto era su gran posesión, pero no tanto como sus padres.

Mientras mas se adentraba mas oscuro se ponía y mas sonidos extraños surgían. Y nuevos caminos aparecían. Al intentar sacar el diario de su padre donde se encontraba el mapa, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su maleta. Por primera vez Arnold se sentía solo y sin saber a donde ir. El frió comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo y decidió sentarse un rato en una roca que estaba en el bosque, Intentaba recordar los sabios consejos de su abuelo acerca de la sobre vivencia en la selva, pero estaba tan ofuscado, es decir, porque le tocaba estar en este tipo de situaciones, cualquier niño de su edad, estaría en este momento acostado en su cama, soñando cosas comunes, y escuchando en sus sueños las dulces voces de sus padres, los cuales lo acompañan todos los días de su vida. Pero este no era su caso. Era un especie de huérfano. Y ni si quiera podía contar con el apoyo de sus abuelos, pues ellos también estaban a merced de La sombra. Qué podía hacer el? Seguir sus instintos? O regresar al hotel y buscar una solución? No, regresar seria algo demasiado cobarde. Tenia que seguir sus instintos y encontrar aquello que buscaba desde los mas profundo de sus sueños desde que era un niño. Arnold no pudo evitar sentirse triste y furioso al mismo tiempo. Se levanto y continuo con su camino.

Otra persona que se encontraba en la misma situación era Helga, que tenia la desventaja de no conocer la selva, pero la ventaja de tener consigo dos cosas muy importantes. Primera, el mapa; y segunda pero no menos olvidada, un protector incógnito.

Algo que realmente tomo por sorpresa a los 2, o en este caso, 3 aventureros, fue un estruendo que hizo retumbar a todo San Lorenzo. El volcán, aparentemente callado y frió para los habitantes de San Lorenzo, comenzó a explotar en rabia y furia. Seria, aquella, la misma que Arnold tenia guardada dentro de su corazón? No lo sabia, pero la erupción del volcán empezó a darse. La población cercana a este comenzó a evacuar. Los animales de la selva intentaron correr para direcciones seguras. La gente que se encontraba a salvo en el Hotel salio preocupada a ver que es lo que sucedía afuera de este. Incluyendo Phoebe Y Gerald, quienes sabían que sus mejores amigos se encontraban allá afuera peligrando. Phoebe, se había enterado que Helga no se encontraba por una nota, que la misma Helga le había dejado a su amiga.

Phoebe: Gerald! Helga y Arnold corren un grave peligro allá afuera! –sonó preocupada, la pequeña jovencita de tez asiática.

Gerald: Helga también esta allá afuera?

Phoebe: Así es, ella fue a ayudar a Arnold, pues sabia que ese tal Larson iba a tratar de aniquilar a Arnold. Gerald debemos hacer algo!

Gerald no pudo creer lo que oía, Helga, la niña que supuestamente odiaba a Arnold, estaba allá afuera arriesgando su vida, por ayudarlo, mientras el, siendo su mejor amigo se encontraba cómodamente en el hotel, solo por no desobedecer la petición de su amigo. Algo mas que confundía enormemente a Gerald era, que tenia que ver Larson, el guía de turismo con todo esto.

Gerald: y porque Larson querría terminar con la vida de Arnold?

Phoebe: eso no lo sabemos, pero fue lo que escucho Helga el otro día cuando salimos a la expedición, aquel señor estaba planeando eso y a la vez, según me contó Helga, tenia planeado raptar a alguien

Las piezas poco a poco comenzaron a encajar. Aquel Larson, no era otro que "La sombra" todo estaba tan claro ahora, pero lo que no encajaba aun, era, por que pretendía hacerle daño a Arnold. Y porque Helga quería arriesgar su vida por alguien que según ella odiaba.

El volcán comenzó a escupir enormes rocas con fuego y grandes cantidades de lava que se comenzaron a esparcir por todo el sector cercano. Arnold corría con desesperación, abriéndose paso con sus manos, esta escena de repente se le hacia tan familiar, y aun no sabia porque, era como una especie de deja vu, se adentró mas y mas y la lava comenzaba a distinguirse desde lo lejos.

Por otro lado Helga sobrecogida buscaba algún tipo de refugio en el que pudiera esconderse, sabia que su vida estaba en riesgo y no quería morir sin antes al menos decirle a Arnold que todo lo que sentía por el era un amor sincero y puro. Esta también corría desesperada por la selva sin hallar una salida a tan horrible escenario. De repente diviso que por el camino en el que se encontraba estaba siendo bloqueado por inmensas cantidades de lava. Helga se quedo estática, sabia que su fin se acercaba segundo con segundo, eso era todo para ella. Se acabo. Finito. No tuvo mas opción que protegerse con la única arma que el ser humano utiliza en caso de paralización. Un grito. Que alcanzo a escucharse por toda la selva y sus alrededores. Todo se torno negro para ella.

Arnold, quien estaba un poco mas seguro, en esta situación, alcanzo a escuchar ese ruido que le parecía también familiar.

Abrió un ojo lentamente, otro ojo, creía que estaba en el cielo, que su vida había acabado pero no era así, poco a poco su visión se fue esclareciendo hasta que reconoció que se encontraba en una especie de templo, acostada y frente a ella vislumbro un rostro conocido. No era un rostro de los que le hubiera gustado ver en una situación normal, pero en este caso de caos, todo le venia bien.

Helga: Brainy! Que haces aquí!

Brainy: -jadeando- yo..yo..salvándote Helga

Helga: Salvándome? Estas loco! Me has estado persiguiendo acaso!

La histeria de Helga se hacia notar, sin darse cuenta que de no haber sido por Brainy quizás ella no estaría viva en ese momento.

Brainy: lo..lo siento

Helga vio en los ojos de Brainy, algo que nunca había visto, una ternura y un deseo de protección que solo podría comparar con los suyos propios cuando se trataba de salvar a Arnold de alguna catástrofe como esta.

Helga: Por qué Brainy? Porque me has perseguido esta vez, arriesgando tu vida por mi?

Brainy: porque..porque yo te quiero Helga. Por favor, no me vayas a ..pegar

Si, y ahí estaba de nuevo, una escena reconocida por ella en la que esta la persona que haría lo que sea por el ser amado, incluso arriesgar su vida. La vez pasada le había tocado a ella ese rol. Pero ahora ella era la salvada. No podía darle a Brainy la espalda, después de todo de no ser por el, ella estaría muerta. Además, el chico se merecía una explicación, y un gran, gran agradecimiento.

Helga: Mira, Brainy, yo te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi. Hoy, y siempre. Me alegra que hayas estado aquí esta vez, vigilando lo que yo hacia, y protegiéndome del peligro. Pero, quiero que sepas, que yo no te puedo corresponder en estos momentos, pues existe una persona a la que quiero

Brainy: es.. Arnold verdad?

Helga: como lo sabes?

Brainy: es obvio.

Helga: Cuanto me has estado siguiendo eh?

Brainy se protegió a si mismo, sabia que en algún momento la vieja betsy iba a surgir de la mano de Helga

Helga: Tranquilo, no te haré nada. Te debo muchísimo y por esa obsesión que tienes conmigo es por la que en este momento estamos hablando. Además, como tu ya lo sabrás, yo también tengo mis obsesiones, no te puedo juzgar por algo que yo también hago no? Además es un país libre, puedes construir alteres de quien sea.

Brainy sonrió, por primera vez las cosas con Helga eran diferentes y serenas. Este, de seguro, era el inicio de algo nuevo. Brainy ayudo a Helga a reincorporarse.

Helga: Dios mió Arnold! Debe estar allá afuera con la lava! –dijo preocupada

Brainy: No te preocupes, el esta bien sano y salvo

Dijo Brainy sin Jadear una sola palabra

Helga: como lo sabes?

Brainy: Confía en mi

Helga se sorprendió por primera vez Brainy demostraba una seguridad increíble y no jadeo ni una sola palabra. Definitivamente el chico era una persona muy misteriosa de la cual ella no sabia nada. Lo único que sabia, era que había ganado un nuevo aliado.

Y efectivamente Arnold estaba bien, en todo el proceso de la erupción del volcán, los divinos "ojos verdes" alcanzaron a guiar a Arnold hacia el mismo templo donde se encontraban sus padres. El aun no sabia que por obra de los medallones la lava no había alcanzado ni a toparlo, pero experimentó la suerte de salir ileso y encontrar el lugar donde estaba la mayor parte de su historia perdida. Lo que era mas extraño, desde que Arnold llego al templo, el volcán dejo de erupcionar.

Hasta ahí por hoy, ya estoy escribiendo los proximos que traen consigo el final asi que esten alertas!

laurajamesrocket. 


	9. Review

Contestando Reviews:  
Bueno llego la tan esperada, y codiciada horaaaaaaaaaaa de los reviews! Bueno nunca lo hice asi, pero en vista de que los he dejado abandonados tantas veces, me parece lo mas justo:

A Zen Rasterffer: Muchas gracias por el review. Ojala te siga gustando el fanfic con los 3 ultimos capitulos que agregue. Respecto a tus preguntas, pues no sabia de la existencia del libro de Arnold con todos los capitulos.  
Respecto al capitulo 5, el viaje de San lorenzo nunca se vio en la television porque supuestamente eso iba a ser parte de la 2da pelicula de Arnold que nunca la hicieron. Por ahi el autor de Hey Arnold dijo ciertas cosas que hubieran podido pasar en la pelicula como que Arnold ganaba el viaje a San Lorenzo o que al comienzo a Arnold le entregaban la carta y en ese momento decian su apellido. Yo lo unico que he hecho es basarme en eso. El resto ha sido esfuerzo mio.  
La 1era pelicula de Hey Arnold segun yo,se ubicaria luego de "Matrimonio" y antes de "April Fools" (no recuerdo el nombre en español), digo esto porque en April Fools, Arnold se porta muy diferente con Helga (Ya sabiendo todo acerca de la "confesion") y aparte es el orden de aparicion.Pero esa es mi idea, alguien corrijame si me equivoco.  
Y la segunda, se hubiera ubicado luego del capitulo de "El diario" que es donde Arnold encuentra el diario de su padre y el ultimo capitulo en el que nos dejaron con dudas, y con el corazon destrozado.

A hitoki-chan: si sigues por ahi, gracias por el review tambien. Como ves ya lo actualice .

Bishoujo: Jajajaja como que mi amigo me mando saludos por tus sueños? jejeje ademas...cual de todos mis amigos? Y es cierto que me tarde mucho, pero ya luego explicare porque la tardanza. Nos vemos en el Deviantart!

Number 6: Yo subirme a un avion con Eugene? NOOOOOO jajajaja ni de loca. Pero bueno hay que darle credito al chico, esta vez no paso nada ¿o si?

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, una vez mas disculpa por tenerlos tanto tiempo abandonados, pero entiendan que una vez qe termine este fanfic tendre una cosa menos que me una a Hey Arnold, por eso creo que me he demorado excesivamente. Pero no se desanimen ya esta en produccion el capitulo 9 y quien sabe, quizas el final. Asi que no pierdan las esperanzas y keep tryin! 


	10. Entre encuentros, planes, y peligros

Cada Luna nueva o aproximamiento de Marte, un hecho científicamente incomprobable ocurre en el planeta tierra…Laura decide avanzar su fanfic de Hey Arnold.  
Y justo como es su mes, decide regalarse adelantadamente a ella y los fans un capitulo mas de este fanfic.

Recuerden que yo no soy dueña de Hey Arnold ni de ninguno de los personajes de la serie, aunque me encantaría y es por eso que estoy trabajando en ello.  
Pero si alguien me quiere regalar los derechos de la serie por mi cumpleaños (el 21 de agosto ¬ ) no me ofendo.

Recomendación de la Autora: Para leer este fanfic, necesitan tener un kleenex en mano, pues puede contener escenas muy sentimentales.

Hey Arnold Fanfic: Sentimientos Ocultos

"Lo que dicta el corazón"

Capitulo 9: Entre encuentros, planes, y peligros

Lo que comenzó como un viaje destinado a buscar la felicidad de una persona, termino dándose como una especie de gran aventura de la cual aquella persona jamás creyó vivir.

Arnold reacciono súbitamente, pues cuando la montaña dejo de crujir, supo que le había llegado la hora de actuar.

Corrió por el templo pues el tiempo era su enemigo en este caso. El templo en el que se encontraba era en cierta forma como un laberinto que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.  
Sin tan solo llevara consigo el diario de su padre, de alguna manera sabia que iba a ser mas fácil hallar algo que le de una pista si quiera.

Izquierda, derecha, derecha, frente, izquierda de nuevo, el mismo mural, todo el recorrido parecía inútil pues sentía que estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

La desesperación comenzaba a notarse nuevamente en el chico. Para esto, llego a una especie de habitación oscura donde no se podía ni ver a si mismo.  
Arnold baciló por primera vez, no sabia que dirección coger o donde pisar. No estaba caminando en terreno seguro si bien era cierto y no sabia con que tipo de trampa se iba a encontrar.

Por un instante comenzó a sentir que algo corría por su mejillas, Eran lagrimas. Una lagrimas de auxilio quizás, de esas que te hacen sentir un nudo en la garganta.  
No podía creerlo aun, tan cerca de encontrarlos sin embargo tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Quería Hallarlos, tenerlos cerca de el, jugar con ellos, conversar con ellos sobre sus problemas, sus inquietudes, buscar consejos, estar simplemente con ellos,  
con las 2 parejas en este caso. Sus Abuelos, sus padres. Tenía que Hallarlos

En ese momento cuando la determinación de Arnold por fin volvió a si, uno de los medallones de los ojos verdes comenzó a brillar con intensidad e ilumino toda el área en el que se encontraba. Al frente suyo pudo visualizar una especie de puerta con unas inscripciones en ella. Arnold sintió como una inmensa alegría recorría su cuerpo. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquella puerta, la jalo con furia y esta se abrió.

Arnold visualizo rápidamente la habitación subsiguiente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían….

Los reconoció enseguida, aquella pareja que se encontraba cerca de sus abuelos. Los dos encerrados en esa especie de calabozo. Sus manos atadas, barbas crecían de la cara a quien extrañamente reconoció como su padre. Sus abuelos, y ellos respectivamente estaban en un estado de inconsciencia. Arnold no pudo contener aquel nudo que se le había formado en la garganta desde que supo en primera instancia que sus padres estaban vivos se acerco a los 2 que se encontraban ahí, en el piso con un rostro de insatisfecho. Y pego un grito que solo había pronunciado en sueños.

Arnold: PAPÁ! MAMÁ! Están aquí!

Arnold los abrazo fuertemente a los 2, Niels y Stella poco a poco abrieron los ojos, no del todo pues el cansancio y la falta de alimento los tenia agotados igualmente Phil y Gertie.

Niels y Stella por fin pudieron reaccionar de la sorpresa que el destino les había guardado. Ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba el pequeño retoño que dejaron a su merced en Hillwood. Aquel Bebé que obviamente con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un jovencito. Aquel jovencito que estaba al frente de ellos abrazándolos sin ni siquiera dudar de quienes realmente eran ellos.

Phil y Gertie no hacían otra cosa mas que llorar desconsoladamente ante el encuentro que en otra circunstancias hubiera sido feliz, sin embargo…

Arnold: Porque desaparecieron todo este tiempo! No saben ni si quiera lo que ha sido vivir sin ustedes. El ver a otros niños con sus padres y yo no tenerlos cerca.

El no poder disfrutar ni si quiera de un día de la madre o del padre, aunque no desmerezco lo que mis abuelos han hecho por mi, aun así me hacían falta

Las lagrimas seguían recorriendo las mejillas de cada uno de los ya presentes ahí.

Niels continuo la conversación al ya reaccionar del acontecimiento.

Niels: Arnold, mi pequeño jovencito, me alegra mucho que hayas crecido y te hayas convertido en un joven saludable y lleno de vida, sin embargo me entristece que hayas tenido que hacerlo sin nosotros. Por otro lado, tengo toda la seguridad de que tus abuelos cuidaron bien de ti -Gertie y Phil asintieron con la cabeza- y créeme que tu madre y yo desde el fondo de nuestros corazones siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti. Discúlpanos si te hemos hecho sufrir durante todo este tiempo, pero como comprenderás este fue un caso que se nos salio de las manos.

Arnold: -sollozando- comprendo, es solo que no podía dejar esto a un lado. Y ahora que al fin los encuentro quería decirles todo lo que no les he podido decir en años.

Pero en fin -secándose las lagrimas- es hora de escapar de aquí antes de que ese tan Larson nos encuentre y se haga peor.

Phil: bien dicho hombre pequeño, ahora ayúdanos a salir de aquí y poder comernos un helado en el hotel mientras disfrutamos de la vida.

Arnold comenzó a desatar las cuerdas de su padre con un cuchillo de láser cortesía de Bridget, pero fue imposible de repente, la conmovedora reunión se convirtió en una tortura.

Larson: Muy bonita y conmovedora esta pequeña reunión, pero creo que no hay tiempo para cursilerias familiares

Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Arnold: LARSON! Que es lo que quieres de mi o de mi familia? Que te propones?

Larson: Me presento, Soy Larson o más conocido en los bajos mundos de los piratas como "La Sombra". Que cual es mi proposito? Aun no te has dado cuenta pequeño Jovencito?  
Tu eres parte esencial de mi plan, o crees que te dejaría ver a tus padres así como así? Y crees que llegaste hasta acá por merito tuyo? No es así,  
todo desde el comienzo fue una trampa para atraerte hasta acá con los medallones.

Stella: Pero porque? Que es lo que te hemos hecho para que nos hagas esto?

Larson: Aun quieren saberlo verdad? Bueno me parece justo que ahora que esta la familia unida sepa la razón de su muerte unida.

Esto tiene que ver desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Diez años para ser exactos.

Cuando tu y Stella comenzaron a tener relaciones con la gente de ojos verdes.

Niels: Que tienen que ver la gente de Ojos verdes con todo esto?

Larson: Se nota que no saben nada sobre aquellos quienes le proveen la mitad de los milagros que han ocurrido en sus vidas.

Arnold: que quieres decir con eso?

Larson: Los ojos verdes son una tribu bien conocida aquí en el sur. Esta tribu tiene el don de poder controlar a la naturaleza debido a una gran conexión alma-espíritu que tienen. Al ustedes ayudarlos aquella vez, ellos quedaron eternamente agradecidos, y es por eso que les obsequiaron los medallones. Estos medallones son la llave para poder entrar al templo sagrado de los Ojos Verdes, dentro de aquel templo se encuentra una piedra e mucho valor llamada "La Corazón". Cuando se los quite a ustedes dos intente entrar por mi cuenta ahí, pero resulta que solo las personas escogidas por los ojos verdes pueden hacerlo. Es por eso que mande los medallones a Hillwood junto con aquella carta suya que encontré con ellos. Y luego organice aquel concurso de ensayos para que así Arnold viniera hasta acá.

Arnold: Pero como sabias que yo quería venir acá?

Larson: bien, no te has dado cuenta, pero desde que naciste hasta ahora he estado siguiendo tus pasos joven Arnold.  
Tu eres una pieza muy importante en este asunto y no te iba a descuidar. Así que se todo sobre tu vida.

Phil: y cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones con mi nieto?

Larson: muy buena pregunta abuelo, esperaba con ansias a que me la haga.

Arnold es el único capaz de llegar hasta los ojos verdes, ya que a el lo consideran una persona sagrada, el me llevara hasta donde ellos, y así les podré robar "La Corazón".  
Luego con eso y los medallones no habrá nada que me detenga!

Arnold: Ni lo pienses! No creas que me convertiré en parte de tu siniestro plan ni por un segundo, acaso creías que seria tan tonto como para ayudarte?.  
Por favor, soy un niño pero no un crédulo.

Larson: y tu que crees, que me conformare con esa respuesta? Pues si no quieres a las buenas será a las malas

Larson lanzó una risa maquiavélica que se escucho hasta los confines del mundo. La familia entera se desconcertó y con eso vino lo peor.

Con solo activar una palanca el lugar en el que se encontraban todos se abrió dejando hueco entre la puerta y la pared frente de esta.  
Los que se encontraban amarrados quedaron colgando de un tubo que se encontraba en el techo, en cambio Arnold quedo a merced del aire y de….

* * *

JOJOJOJOJO soy mala! De nuevo los deje en Cliffhanger. Pero tranquilo pueblo, el próximo es el capitulo final así que ya pronto sabrán la conclusión..  
que si el final es bueno? Malo? Solo el tiempo y la madre Naturaleza lo dirán.


End file.
